Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to cameras. More particularly, the present invention relates to cameras that do not allow a flash photograph to be taken until the flash charger reaches a predetermined voltage.
Background Art
Many cameras today have features which help prevent or lockout underexposed photographs from being taken. One such feature, known as "flash lockout" prevents the user from taking a photo where a flash is necessary, until the flash charger has charged to an acceptable voltage. Reaching the acceptable voltage has been termed "ready light", since many cameras have a light for indicating when the acceptable voltage has been reached. In the past, ready light has occurred between full charge and a charge corresponding to a half stop down from full charge, even though the flash will generally fire at a voltage below traditional ready light.
Although traditional flash lockout helps reduce poor quality photos, it also prevents photos from being taken at times when the flash would actually fire and provide adequate or acceptable lighting.
Thus, a need exists for a camera with a flash lockout feature that takes advantage of the fact that a flash may fire at a significantly lower voltage than traditional ready light.